Bainvegni en Svizra!
by The Spirit Lost
Summary: Recueils de drabbles, fictions et autres textes en tout genre avec comme personnages principaux : Suisse, les 26 cantons helvétiques et leur famille. Les cantons seront présentés.


**Hello~**

_Deuxième post! Youpiii! Je suis contente! Je l'aime bien celui-là, ça représente bien l'état d'esprit dans lequel je suis à l'école. Héhé! Je suis crevée, j'en ai marre! Vash partage le même sentiment, pour votre plus grand plaisir! (Ou pas!)_

**Bonne lecture!  
**  
**Disclamer (que je n'ai pas fait au premier post) :** _Tout appartient à mon Dieu, Hidekaz Himaruya!_

* * *

Crier... C'était la seule chose qu'avait envie de faire Vash Zwingli à ce moment précis, hurler comme un dingue afin que le flot d'idioties qui surgissaient et grignotaient son pauvre cerveau de toutes parts disparaisse. Il allait faire délocaliser l'ONU en France, histoire de ne plus avoir cette bande de bras cassés chez lui pendant un moment, juste pour se calmer et aussi pour voir la tête de Francis quant à peu près cent nonante cinq nations débarqueront dans un de ses aéroports. Mais Madame Wildmer-Schlumpf n'accepterait jamais... On lui voulait du mal! Le suisse observa Ludwig, il était avachit sur la table, désespéré, aucune réunion ne parvenait à quelque chose de concret... Et on a osé s'étonner sur le fait qu'Allemagne était sur le point de pêter une durite? Bon, après en avoir empalé un ou deux, bien sûr... Vivement la fin de cette réunion, il pourra passer du temps avec ses soeurs et manger une fondue, peut-être pourra-t-il feindre la maladie afin d'aller skier! Son moment de joie fut brisé lorsque la tasse de thé d'un certain Arthur Kirkland, frôla sa joue. Mentir pour pouvoir profiter d'une journée de congé, c'était une bonne idée, mais il savait qu'il se ferait un sang d'encre pas possible, car les nations se trouvant dans cette salle était incapable de se comporter normalement, à coup sûr, ce détail allait lui gâcher la journée. Mais bon, ''qui ne tente rien, n'a rien''. Il soupira, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Le silence s'empara de la pièce et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Quoi?  
- Tu pars? Demanda timidement Feliciano

Non, non, il admirait les gonds de la porte. Réfléchit! Ah, mince... Il était vrai que Feliciano n'en était pas capable...

- Oui et alors?  
- La réunion n'est pas terminée, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te permets de la quitter, il y a encore beaucoup de choses que l'on doit...  
- Écoute, Arthur, la seule chose qui est inscrite dans les dossiers, c'est la date. Donc, à pars si tu décides de révolutionner le calendrier grégorien, je ne vois pas ce que je risque de rater et en même temps je suis chez moi...  
- Justement! Un hôte se doit de se comporter comme un gentleman...

L'auteur ne vous fera pas découvrir la suite du monologue d'Angleterre, car il semblerait que Suisse ait éteint son cerveau l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes.

- Et donc, tu ne dois pas laisser tes invités seuls alors qu'ils se trouvent en tes frontières.  
- ''Invités'' vient du mot ''invitation''?  
- Oui, c'est évident, non? Reprit Arthur  
- Pardon, mais... Déclara timidement Finlande  
- Et une invitation est le fait d'accueillir des gens chez soi par plaisir?  
- Oui, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Vash...  
- Même si je vous accueille chez moi, je ne le fais pas par plaisir. Donc, vous n'êtes pas des invités et donc, je peux me tirer si l'envie me prend, car je n'ai aucun plaisir à vous voir ni aucune envie de rester parmis une bande de bras cassés même pas foutu de compléter et classer un dossier datant des débuts de la Société des Nations!  
- Excusez-moi! Dit Tino avec plus de conviction  
- Bon, il est vrai que l'on a un léger retard, mais... Dit Autriche

Le suisse ne le laissa même pas finir et ouvra la porte. Allemagne se leva afin de retenir l'helvète, il n'allait quand même pas laisser partir l'une des seules personnes qui l'écoutait en réunion, non? Mais le suisse refermait déjà la porte lorsque les autres nations entendirent derrière la planche de bois.

- Bonne journée!

Et Vash claqua la porte.

- C'est moi, où il est parti sans Liechtenstein? Demanda Belgique  
- Elle est plus là. Déclara Hollande  
- Mais il manque une dizaine de personnes! Cria Espagne  
- C'est ce que j'essayais de vous dire! Termina le finlandais en soupirant

Un long silence s'installa, quand soudain.

- Arthur, ce n'est pas toi qui disait que les anglais avaient un sens de la répartie implacable. Parce que là, si tu n'avais pas remarqué, t'as ramassé, Old man! Hurla Amérique  
- Shut up!

Et l'anglais, vexé, se retira, poursuivit par un étrange homme nu.


End file.
